Magical Moon
by Jupitere
Summary: This is a story that tells of what would happen after Sailor Moon defeated Chaos, the universe was altered, and Madoka got her memories back , just as all the others. They're identities are revealed the Puellas meet the Senshi. this follows the PGSM mange and PMMM post-Rebellion.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

*Madoka's POV*

Homura-chan and me sat at the school roof, while eating our lunch, and going through our homework for the next classes. Her (a bit strange) black earring, suddenly started to glow. I was shocked, but I wasn't the first time. She had told me that it does that sometimes. However, mostly after it happens, she goes off for a bit. This time she was stunned. Then I saw it, it was all around us. The world, no, the _UNIVERSE_ was changing. And then… I started to remember.

*Sailor asteroids POV*

After Sailor Cosmos had revealed herself, and sailor moon had reborn the cauldron, everything was weird. Like, the entire galaxy was being reborn. However, in the middle of it all was an angel floating, in front of some weird calligraphy made out of awkward symbols and connected circles.

-Who are you? We all asked.

-I am the Law of the Cycle.

And that is all we remember, but we mustn't tell either the Queen, King or Princess. It could be dangerous.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

*Sayakas POV*

It was really weird. Just a minute ago, Hitomi and Kyosuke had just caught up to Kyoko and me. We had been happily chatting, until… the world fell apart.

These memories are impossible, and yet, so real… but there's so many, too many. It feels like my head is splitting!

*Mamis POV*

Nagisa had been bragging about cheese the entire break. Even though it was old news, and it was fun to see, I had a bad feeling about, when she suddenly stopped talking. And when I turned to see what she was looking at, I saw something that shouldn't exist. Something from an old forgotten world, a time that should not exist.

A Witch.

*Junkos POV*

I got early off my job, so I went to get Madoka and her friends from school. It was a typical good day, with the sun still up, no rain coming. I was even able to see the most freaking out lightshow on school roof ever! Wait… WHAT?! What the hell is happening?! I ran as fast as I could to the roof only to see my daughter sitting there with Akemi-san, with four more of her friends crawling up the stairs with clear pain in their eyes. The last two came dumping out of the sky, carrying some sort of strange needle for some reason. But what scared me the most was, what was happening to Madoka! Her eyes had turned GOLD and some sort of spiral evolved from her, and when it expanded I saw the entire universe at my feet as someone screamed;

-Madoka! What are you doing!? Please don't do this you cant, if you do you'll disappear!

It was Akemi-san. As she screamed her heart uot with clear desperation in her eyes, I stopped. I couldn't move. As everyone fell to their knees in pain, I started to remember. That horrible storm, the way she pleaded me to let her go, and how I said goodbye. And after that… nothing. Her ribbons past on to her friend, her little brother drawing, barely remembering someone who never existed in the first place.

Everything was coming back to me. I couldn't do anything but watch, as my little girl turned into a Goddess and my world broke down.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Authors' Note:**_

 _Hi there! Thank you for reading my story up until now! I do not own either Sailor Moon or Madoka Magica! All I own is the occurring OC's, which might appear in this story._

 _Again, thank you!_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Usagi's POV

After the fight against Galaxia and Chaos, every last of us were exhausted. Even after the Starlights went back home with their Princess Kagyu, there were still Youmas running around, so we didn't even have time to relax.

My parents were worried about me. They I said I was almost never present at home, or picked on Shingo anymore. No matter what I told them it was a lie, since I couldn't tell them I was Sailor Moon, now could I? Unfortunately, they knew I was lying, but they let me be.

The girls had been planning a trip to the center of Tokyo or a park near Tokyo Tower. Since there wasn't many school trips at the moment, it wouldn't be too crowded.

That night I got a call from Haruka and Michiru saying, that Hotaru has had a premonition, about some "Goddess" that protected peoples hope, while hiding the despair inside herself. The only thing she said was; "If someone says it's wrong to hope, I will tell them wrong every time, until they believe. I am the Law of the Cycle." With a young girls voice.

Hotaru described her as a girl, wearing a long white dress with a back piece that you could see the stars through. Her hair was pink with some of it in small pigtails, and the rest of it lose. It was so long you couldn't see the end of it.

I was so surprised, since I had the same dream last night. And as soon as I wanted to talk about it, Hotaru took the phone, and told me to be at the park tomorrow at 9 am. She even kept asking me if Chibi-Usa would be there. I didn't know, but right after I got off the guess who shows up. Well, I guess we'll surprise them tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reading! I know this is late, but I have been busy! Thanks to heart684757, James Birdsong, EliteSlayer103 and RollThePinapple for reviews! Check other chapters for disclaimer!**_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Mamis POV:

After that day on the school rooftop, you would think things had changed. The whole school… no the whole _city_ knew what we are. However, something changed that day. After the memories of what happened at The Devils Creation had returned, the world turned around again. Witches have returned, and so had everything else. Even though witches aren't created from Puella Magi and our Soul Gems anymore, but from _peoples_ despair instead. So you could say we all fought the safety and hope for others.

Both of the extreme entities had returned to the human world. Akemi-san and Kaname-san had become a part of us again. They still had the power to alter the universe, and was stronger than the rest of us, they didn't use that power. Instead they fought with us, on the same level with us. Sakura-san was happy that Miki-san didn't have to leave and I'm glad that Nagisa doesn't have to either.

Today started as a normal day. I got up a bit early after last nights battle, made breakfast for the both of us, packed our bags, took a shower, woke Nagisa and got ready for school. Even the traffic was no out of the ordinary. However, that just made me happy.

At school, we got the same greetings and looks as always, and said goodbye as we parted. Everyone in class was talking about the things as always; classes, homework, club activities, family, outings and the newest subject: us.

In the first period, our teacher gave us an English test. Next was History, then a small break before Music, Arts and Math. But, last period was changed. The teacher for our class was Takahashi-sensei. Apparently, she had a surprise for us.

"Today, a new competition is out. The first prize is a two-week school-exchange-trip to Azabu Juuban, Tokyo. There will be eight spaces beside the teacher, and it will run in both grade school, middle school and high school. To send in a replication, you need to write an essay about the greatest thing in your life. You can write about a person, a place, a memory or your dreams. I will give you the rest of the time today to start the essay. You need to write at least two pages since you are in middle school. File the essay in that locker over there and I will check it later. Have a good time and…"I stopped listening at that point. I had all I needed, so I just had wait for lunch.

When lunch finally came, I was the first at the rooftop. Through time, the others came as well. We had all been surprised about the news in the first place, but were all happy about the possibility to get away for a while. Even if we had our responsibilities. Hey, even superheroes need a vacation! As Miki-san would put it. We kept discussing how to adjust to it, so Mitakihara wouldn't be taken over by other Puellas. Eventually, much to her dismay, Nagisa was chosen to take care of the city, even though it took a lot of effort and time to convince her, and several rounds of rock-paper-scissors with Sakura-san. After it was settled, we wrote our essays and filed them.

Luckily, the five of us, two of the others classmates and a boy from high school were elected for the trip. Even if I never found out what Kaname-san wrote about, and got the other threes answers pretty quick. Akemi-san said she was happy to find a friend that always accepted her no matter what, Miki-san and Sakura-san both wrote about becoming best friends with their worst rival (each other), while I myself wrote about never having to be alone with my feelings ever again. Now we just have to pack and wait for Monday to come.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Oh my god, I am so sorry! I haven't updated in almost a YEAR! I'm really sorry but I just got chapter 4 done. It's longer than the others are though, to apologize for not updating! Thank YOU!**_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Madoka POV

It was Monday morning about 10 minutes to nine am, and we were late. Homura-chan and I slept in, and the others forgot to wake us up. We were all supposed to meet at the park at nine am, but as I said, we were late. We had been running from the motel for 20 minutes already. Man, being a Puella Magi really does something to your stamina, even if you're a Goddess (or Devil for that matter).

As we were running, I accidently bumped into someone. As I fell down, he kept standing; he just turned around and smiled at me. He was tall with short sand-blond hair, and blue eyes.

"You seem to be in a hurry, young lady. What is your name?" He gave me a hand to get up.

"Madoka!" Homura voice carried over to us, as she ran at full speed at me.

"So your name is Madoka, huh? I'm Tenoh Haruka. Nice to meet you."

"Kaname Madoka. Nice to meet you to." We shook hands.

"Akemi Homura. We need to get going now; our friends are waiting at the park." Homura budded in.

"It's the first time I've heard about people going to the park in their uniform, though."

"We're on a school trip, and our schoolmates are waiting. And now we only have five minutes!"

"And you are gonna run, am I right? That's not gonna work unless you have sonic speed. That's not for another six miles, you know. But can you can ride with us, we're going there as well."

"We?"

"Papa! Come on! Usagi-san and the others are waiting you know?!" a little pale girl with blackish purple hair and purple eyes, came running out the door.

"I've been waiting for you guys, kiddo. Besides, we need to give these girls a ride. I accidently delayed them horribly."

"Well then Haruka, guess we don't have choice. Kaioh Michiru. The girl here is Tomoe Hotaru. And the woman in the front seat is Meiou Setsuna. And I apologize for my friends manners. She can be a bit talkative sometimes." A woman with turquoise hair and eyes followed the girl.

"She?"

The _woman_ who delayed them scratched her neck. "It's nothing new. Most people think I'm a boy. Now let's get going."

As we got in the car, we only had two minutes left. The woman in the front seat moved in the back to talk to us. She had long, dark green hair, tanned skin, and red eyes.

"A little warning. You might want to hang on to something; otherwise you'll get thrown out of the car."

We did as told, and the minute we gripped our seats, the car flew with unimaginable speed, and we arrived in less than a minute. As we got out of the car, we thanked the women for the ride, and ran off to find our friends. As we found them, our teacher got up and spouted stuff about being late, and driving with strangers. We tried to tell her that we knew them, but she kept ranting, and all the while, the others just looked at us with pity and relief. Oh, and I'm so glad that Sayaka-chan got on this trip as well, as the two others who got on the trip were Kamijyo-kun and Hitomi-chan. However, she didn't seem bothered as she had us, Mami-san and Nagisa, and Kyoko-chan. The high schooler bailed at the last moment

Hotaru POV

As the two girls ran off, we went to find our own friends. As we got there, Chibiusa-chan jumped me, and we all laughed. Usagi-san said that she arrived after I called her. As we all settled, Haruka-papa told them of the girls, and they all laughed when she said that, they thought she was a guy. Setsuna-mama then pointed out that they thought the same in the beginning. This shut them up, as they all sweat dropped. After that, I told them about the weird feeling I got from them. Kinda like the powers of a Star, but this power came from within themselves and everything around them. Makoto-san thought that one of them could be Sailor Earth or something, but it came from both of them. Setsuna-mama said that she could only remember one single Sailor Earth and she died hundreds of years before the Silver Millennium was even created. As we discussed this, the two girls were dragging, what I think looked like a cranky teacher, someone towards us. Five people followed behind. The pink-haired girl spoke up.

"Sensei, this is the women who helped us. They were going here themselves, and helped us out. We were completely safe. Besides, we are more than capable of self-defense, and you know that!"

"Yeah yeah. And who are you again?" the teacher asked

"Tenoh Haruka"

"Kaioh Michiru"

"Meiou Setsuna"

"Tomoe Hotaru"

"I understand. Wait… aren't you the famous race-driver, the world-famous violinist and the highly known astrology professor?!"

"We are."

"Well then… I guess there's no problem then. I apologize for disturbing you."

A little while after that, we all fell into fits of laughter, trying not choke. However, the joy didn't last long, as something, what I think looked like a nightmare collage, started to cover the ground around us.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Thank you for reading this. I DON'T own Sailor moon or Madoka Magica.**_

 _ **Thank you "Marcus" (if that is your real name) for telling me to update! Here is the chapter you asked for.**_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Hotaru POV

As the nightmare sucked us in, Usagi began to panic. One by one, we started to understand why. Normally we could at least sense the Youma, but there were only pure evil energy, and nothing more.

Small creatures began to head toward us. They looked fluffy ice cones with mustaches and wings for some reason. When we saw the thorns that began grow from the ground, we began to run. They kept following us, and we all started to panic, as for some reason our powers didn't work. The suddenly I tripped over something. As I looked back, I looked into the dead eyes of a young teenage girl. When I checked her body, she had no cause of death; I only knew that her soul hadn't gone through the Midnight Gate. Then I realized why. Her soul was gone. Stolen. I could only guess that whatever monster that created this place had it. Then suddenly we felt a pull, and I grabbed the girls hand.

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **I'm sorry it's just a filler though. I've been really busy with school and still am, soupdates are scarce. I'm also working on a**_ Merlin _ **-fanfic, as I have major writers block on this one. Sorry! I hope to update soon though!**_


End file.
